In The Night(KaiLu HunHan)
by Dhanty Zawa
Summary: Sehun mengajak Jongin untuk melihat perkumpulan dance jalanan dimalam hari, sampai tanpa sengaja Jongin bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu spesial.


Namanya Xi Luhan, seorang namja dengan wajah super cantik dan imut. Kulitnya mulus seperti peri, pipinya sedikit chuby, hidungnya kecil tapi mancung, bibirnya berwarna cherry dan matanya indah seperti rusa, sesuai dengan namanya 'Lu' yang berarti rusa. Salah satu murid di SM senior highschool jurusan musik. Namaku Kim Jongin ,dan aku mencintai Xi Luhan sejak pandangan pertama dan seterusnya.

Cast : Xi Luhan

: Kim Jongin

: Oh Sehun

Member EXO

Namaku Kim Jongin, murid salah satu sekolah paling bergengsi di Seoul , SM senior highschool. Aku mengambil jurusan tari bersama temanku sejak kelas 1 SMP. Namanya Oh Sehun ,ia sangat berbeda denganku. Ia ramah ,sedangkan aku tidak. Selain tampan , Sehun juga orang yang mudah bergaul dengan banyak orang ,ia juga pintar mengambil hati pasangan. Mungkin karna itu ia jadi sering gonta-ganti pasangan ,jika sudah bosan putus.

Kami berdua sama-sama populer ,namun tentu Sehun lebih populer. Itu karna kami adalah penari andalan sekolah kami ,kami sering pergi untuk mewakili sekolah kami dan memenangkan lomba-lomba itu. Kami juga membuat grup dance duet , namanya 'Pheonix' itu nama pemberian dari Park Chanyeol teman kami dari kelas Rap dan juga kekasih dari Baekhyun, sepupu dari Sehun.

Sekarang aku dan Sehun sedang berjalan menuju bagian paling kanan dari jalan dipinggiran sungai Han, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 dan tentu saja disini sangat sepi. Aku sudah bertanya beberapa kali kepada Sehun, untuk apap kita kemari. Namun ia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab 'nanti kau pasti suka'.

Aku sedikit memperlambat langkahku, menatap punggung Sehun yang berada didepanku. Aku tau jalan ini, ini jalan untuk kumpulan anak-anak penari jalanan kan? Ia tau karna Suho ,sepupunya pernah menceritakan tentang jalan ini kepadanya. Samar-samar dari kejauhan aku dapat mendengar suara dentuman musik hiphop. Tidak salah lagi.

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sehun menghadap kearahku dengan senyum sumringah diwajahnya.

"kau dengar? Wah aku tak sabar untuk segera melihat Luhan~" monolog Sehun.

"Luhan? Siapa Luhan?" aku bertanya kepadanya dengan alis berkerut. Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu, Sehun juga tak pernah bercerita tentang Luhan. Baru kali ini ia menyebutnya.

"entahlah, aku dengar dari Kris ia sangat luar biasa. Makanya aku mengejakmu kemari~"

"kupikir kau akan mengajak Lay untuk battle!" seruku kepada Sehun yang sedang mempercepat langkahnya. Ia terlihat tidak sabar.

"tentu saja! Agar Luhan terkesima lalu mengajaknya kencan"

Aku menatap Sehun yang sedang berlari menghampiri Lay. Juga salah satu teman kami, dia juga anak dance sama seperti aku dan Sehun. Namun ia tak seberuntung kami ,entahlah pelatih selalu bersikap berbeda dengan Lay, seperti dia sangat tidak menyukai Lay. Padahal talenta Lay sangat bagus, setara dengan aku dan Sehun.

"hai kai~" sapa Lay dengan ramah. Aku hanya tersenyum daan mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Aku bisa melihat Kris dan Tao yang sepertinya baru datang, lalu melihat orang-orang lainnya. Sampai pandanganku terhenti saat tak sengaja mataku menangkap seorang yang begitu menarik perhatian. Aku tak tau ia siapa, saat aku mau menanyakannya kepada Lay ia malah sudah akan memulai battlenya dengan Sehun.

Seketika mereka berdua dikerubungi oleh orang-orang yang ada disana. Musik mulai dinyalakan dan merekapun mulai berlomba meliuk-liukkan badan mereka. Namun mataku tak benar-benar fokus pada mereka, entahlah seolah aku tak bisa berpaling dari sosok dengan balutan hoodie abu-abu itu. Ia terlihat begitu menikmati battle tersebut, sampai tiba-tiba seorang namja berteriak jika ada polisi.

Seketika orang-orang pun sibuk berlarian mencari tempat sembunyi, aku bingung. Tentu saja ini pertama kalinya aku kemari pada malah hari dan langsung ada polisi. Aku bergerak seperti orang linglung untuk mencari Sehun sampai seseorang menarik tanganku ke sebuah gang sempit yang gelap.

Kai masih mengatur napasnya, ia bingung siapa yang menariknya kemari. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tiba-tiba orang itu sudah menaruh telunjuknya dibibir Kai.

"SSsssssttttt~"

Kai menatap orang-namja- itu, cahaya bulan membuat wajah namja itu samar terlihat. Kai terkejut saat namja itu menatapnya balik, ia menetap Kai lama.

"kau baru pertama kali kemari ya? Aku tak pernah melihatmu"

"eemmm iya, aku datang bersama Sehun. Orang yang tadi battle dengan Lay!" kai menjawab dengan suara pelan, namun karna disekitar mereka sunyi jadi namja itu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ditambah lagi posisi mereka yang sekarang berhadapan.

"kau mengenal Lay?" Kai mengangguk.

"siapa namamu"

"Kim Jongin tapi kau bisa memanggilku-"

"Kai ,benarkan? Namaku Luhan, Xi Luhan. Lay pernah menceritakan tentang mu kepadaku. Salam kenal Jongin." Luhan tersenyum sangat manis kepeda Kai.

Kai dan Luhan sekarang sedang duduk dipinggir sungai Hai. Kai meresa heran dengan dirinya sendiri, biasanya ia adalah orang yang tak mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Bahkan meskipun populer disekolahnya Kai hanya memliki beberapa teman saja. Namun berbeda dengan Luhan, mereka baru mengenal beberapa menit yang lalu, namun entah kenapa ia sudah meresa nyaman-sangat nyaman-. Mungkin karna Luhan adalah orang yang easy going sehingga kai meresa nyaman. Namun dibalik itu semua Kai meresa ada yang salah dengan detak jantungnya, setiap kali Luhan menatapnya Kai akan meresa detak jantungnya menggila. Mungkin jika Kai seputih Sehun Luhan akan melihat jika dirinya sudah merona sejak tadi saat Luhan memberikan beberapa lelucon kepadanya.

Kai melihat jam tangannya sekilas, ini sudah jam 01.00 apa Luhan tak ingin pulang? Pikirnya.

"Luhan, kau tak ingin pulang? Ini sudah sangat malam dan dingin~" luhan melihat keadaan sekitar.

"oh tentu saja, aku akan segera pulang!" luhan kembali melempar senyum manis kearang Kai.

Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan. Tanpa disengaja tatapan mereka bertemu, mereka pun langsung menunduk malu.

"eerrr... kau bawa kendaraan?" Luhan terlihat berfikir sebentar, sampai ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kai bersorak dalam hati.

"aku membawa motor, bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang. Ini sudah malam dan sangat berbahaya jika pulang sendirian!" kai menatap Luhan penuh harap sampai kedua bibirnya terangkat saat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu.

"tunggu disini ne, aku akan mengambil motorku" dengan berbekal anggukan dari Luhan, Kai pun berlari meninggalkan Luhan untuk mengambil motornya.

Luhan menatap punngung Kai sejenak, merasa kai sudah jauh ia segera mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Yixing kau dimana? Bisakah kau datang kemari sekarang, bawa mobilku pulang! Aku ada urusan dengan seseorang, besok aku akan mengambilnya dirumahmu."

Kai mengendarai motornya kearah dimana tadi ia meninggalkan Luhan. Bisa ia lihat dari sini jika Luhan sedang menunggunya. Ia menghentikan laju motornya lalu menyerahkan helm kepada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum saat menerimanya lalu segera naik mator duduk dibelakang Kai. Mereka mengendarai motor dengan santai, diselingi beberapa tawa saat mereka bertukar cerita masing-masing.

Kai mengemati rumah Luhan dari luar pagar rumah Luhan.

"kau tinggal sendirian?" luhan mengangguk. Mereka masih berada diatas motor.

"menginaplah disini, ini sudah hampir pagi Jongin. Kau bisa pulang besok pagi-pagi sekali." Bujuk Luhan.

"tidak, aku pulang saja!"

"kalau begitu jangan harap aku mau turun dari motormu!" Luhan menjawab dengan sangsi. Kai menghela napas pelan. Iapun mengalah dan menjalankan motornya memasuki pagar rumah Luhan. Luhan menarik Kai memasuki rumahnya. Namja dengan kulit sedikit tan itu mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi rumah Luhan yang terlihat sangat rapi.

Sekarang kai dan Luhan sudah berada dikamar Luhan atau satu-satunya kamar dirumah ini. Kai menatap Luhan yang sibuk berjalan kesana kemari mengambil peralatan untuk tidur. Ia menyernyit saat Luhan mengeluarkan kasur lipat yang letaknya berada dibawah ranjam. Lalu meletakkan beberapa peralatan tidur disana.

"nah Jongin, kau tidur di ranjam dan aku akan tidur disini!" luhan berujar sambil menunjuk kasur lipat tadi.

"A-apa? Tidak-tidak, kau yang tidur diranjam dan aku akan tidur disana" kai tidak mau kalah ia juga menunjuk kasur lipat dimana Luhan duduk sekarang.

"tidak, kau yang tidur disana, kau ini tamu disini. Lagi pula aku ingin tidur disini!" luhan segera merebahkan tubuhnya dan membalik tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi Kai.

Kai menghelas napas lagi, kenapa ia selalu kalah berdebat dengan Luhan. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya diranjam menghadap punggung Luhan. Suasana mendadak hening, namun Kai tau jika Luhan belum tidur. Ia ingin mengajak Luhan bicara namun ia bingung dengan topik apa yang akan ia gunakan.

"Luhan kau bersekolah dimana?" Luhan terlihat berfikir saat akan menjawabnya, ia terdiam beberapa saat. Kai masih menunggu, namun Luhan tak kunjung menjawab. Entah inisiatif dari mana Kai pun bangkit menghampiri Luhan lalu mengintip wajah Luhan dari belakang.

'benarkan belum tidur' batin Kai.

Dan entah ide bodoh dari mana, tanpa babibu kai pun mengangkat tubuh Luhan menuju ranjam tempatnya berbaring tadi. Luhan diam, ia tak memberi protes atau apa. Ia hanya menurut saat Kai membaringkat tubuhnya diranjam. Ia hanya menatap kai yang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri dihadapannya. Sekarang mereka berhadapan. Luhan menatap Kai sejenak, ia tau Kai masih menunggu jawabannya maka dari itu ia menghela napas dan menjawaab dengan pelan.

"SM senior highschool jurusan musik." Kai menyernyit heran. Jurusan musik? Jika benar maka ia satu jurusan dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ,lalu kenapa mereka tak pernah bercerita tentang Luhan? Padahal jika dilihat dari fisiknya Luhan pasti akan menjadi anak populerkan?

"kau serius?" Luhan mengangguk.

"lalu kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

"itu karna~" Luhan terlihat kembali berfikir.

"karna?"

"karna~ aku lebih suka menyendiri jika berada disekolah! Ya, suka menyendiri" Kai menatap Luhan tak percaya. Benarkah? Ini sulit dipercaya, meskipun Luhan adalah anak penyendiri sekali pun tapi jika dilihat dari fisik Luhan yang sungguh sangat menarik pasti ia akan menjadi anak yang populerkan.

Kai baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan keraguannya tadi saat Luhan dengaan cepat segera mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Kai dan segera menutup matanya. Dan cara Luhan itu benar-benar ampuh untuk membuat Kai terdiam. Ia sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Luhan, tak taukah Luhan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan tadi sukses membuat jantung Kai serasa habis melakukan lari seribu meter bahkan Kai lupa dengan semua pertanyaan yang tadi akan ia keluarkan.

"jaljayo~" gumam Luhan pelan. Kai menundukkan kepalanya pelan sehinga tanpa sengaja membuat hidungnya bersentuhan langsung dengan puncuk kepala Luhan. namun bukannya menjauhkan kepalanya, justru Kai membiarkannya saja. Entahlah, ia merasa bahwa ia ingin melakukannya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Kai merasa nyaman berdekatan dengan orang lain selain dengan Sehun dan keluarganya.


End file.
